Don't Fear The End
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Barbas has returned from the waste land and has learned that the best to go after the charmed ones is one at a time. he has chosen his first target and by forcing her to commit suicide he hopes to weaken the others or can they figure out the plan first?


Disclaimer; I don't own Charmed or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Paige sat down on a couch in the attic. She felt horrible Henry had been attacked by a demon at work had to stay in the hospital for till tomorrow and her sisters along with Leo had gone to find the demon but she was to shaken up to go with them. A transparent Barbas sat beside her planting messages in her mind. As always he was pray on a person's greatest fear, Paige's had been claustrophobia before but she had beaten the fear last time they meet. Her fear now was that she would cause the death of people she loved.<p>

'_It all my fault he got hurt'_ Barbas said making Paige think that _'if I hadn't meet him the demons would never have hurt him.'_

A large tear trickled down Paige's cheek she pulled her legs and curled in to a fetal position leaning against the back of the couch her back to the demon of fear.

'_Piper and Phoebe left me so I wouldn't hurt them'_ he said planting the thought. _'But they're not safe, so long as I'm alive none of them are safe.'_ More tears streamed down Paige's pale cheeks. Her red eyes flicked to an athame on a nearby table but she forced herself to look away.

'_If I die know though the demons will leave Henry alone' _he suggested _'he'll have a chance to be happy and worry about demons trying too killing him again.' _Paige's eye went back to the athame; slowly she stood up and began to inch toward the table. She did this very slowly still not wanting to give into her fake thoughts.

In the underworld the sisters and Leo found the demon.

"Go ahead kill me it's too late for it do any good" the demon said smiling as Piper moved to blow him up but she stopped and looked at him fun, so did Phoebe and Leo.

"What do you mean it won't do any good" Phoebe questioned.

"It won't your sister back" he said they all looked at each other than back at him.

"What the hell are you going on about" Piper said starting to lose patience with the demon.

"That why your here isn't" the demon said puzzled now "she, Paige, killed herself didn't she, that why your here to kill me, for revenge" but the other three still stared at him "Barbas told me that he would push her over the edge after I attack her husband. He said that you would then realize it was me and kill me but I would be a legend for killing a charmed one and destroying the power of three."

"Barbas?" Leo said "but he was vanquished."

"You can't vanquish fear, banish it maybe but never destroy it" the demon said then stopped "he didn't killer her did he?" they didn't respond but he figured it out "he lied to me that bastard, he told me I would be a legend an idle."

"Oh shut up" Piper said blowing him up.

"Piper."

"Hmm."

"What if Barbas wasn't setting him up what if we figured it out to quickly" Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about" Piper said.

"What if Barbas is actually going to make Paige commit suicide" Phoebe said Piper looked at her seeing her sister's eye filled with fear.

"No, even if he is Paige wouldn't do that" Piper said but she too was becoming very afraid.

"You are a stubborn one" Barbas out loud but Paige didn't hear him. She was at the table now her hand reaching toward the knife her fingers were only inches from the handle now. Paige stopped reaching and her finger curled into a fist.

"I don't want to die" she said choked as her tears landed in a small puddle on the rug.

'_But I have to it's the only way to protect they people I love'_ Barbas looked at the ceiling he could sense and orb heading their way. He smirked "don't worry they won't disturb us" Barbas said but Paige again didn't hear him. Her fingers slowly began to uncurl from the fist she had made.

Leo, Piper and Phoebe hit a barrier and bounced off falling while still in an orb into a bush by the front door. The curled out of it cover with leaves and scratches.

"Damn it what the hell was that" Piper said as she struggled out help by Phoebe and Leo.

"Barbas must found a way to put up a barrier" Leo said looking up at the house.

"Against magic maybe" Phoebe said as she lined herself up with the door. She then ran and jumped her feet hitting the gap between the two doors. They gave slightly Phoebe smiled she was going to get through. She was going to save her baby sister, but then the door flexed quickly back repealing her. She flew several feet back and landed with a sickening snap. Leo rushed over to her as she lay on the ground hold her left leg which was obviously broken. Her face cringed in pain and Leo quickly healed her.

Piper stood on the porch she flicked her hand red waves radiated out from the spot her explosion hit. The door still stood but they did shutter. She did it again the glass cracked and the door started to splinters. Phoebe and Leo stood behind, the image of her having to tell Henry his wife, her sister, was died popped into her mind. She flicked her hands one more time and the doors exploded into tiny splinters of wood and shards of glass. Piper ran across the threshold not even carrying as she treads on what lessen than a second earlier had her home's front doors.

Barbas spun around to face the attic door he could hear the thunder of running feet and Paige's sister calling for her. Turned back to Paige who held the athame in her right hand, she held out her left arm her hand in a fist the vain standing out prominently. She heard her sisters' voice calling for her she stopped moving.

'_They don't understand'_ Barbas said still urging her _'they'll think it selfish but it's for them, to protect them, it's the only way to save them all.' _Barbas' grip on Paige had been shaky from the start and now he was starting to loss what little he had_. 'they'll say Prue would never do it' he said using Paige's old inferiority complex toward Prue to push her over the edge, 'but I'm not Prue I never could be as great or as strong as her, so this is for the best.' _he watched anxiously as the sharp blade move closer to Paige's wrist.

But it stopped Barbas looked at her and she looked back. Since Paige was no longer under his control he was no longer invisible. Paige laughed, she literally laughed in the face of fear.

"You almost had me for a second there" she said smiling pointing the knife at him. Fire started to rise up clocking Barbas in the flames. "But guess what?" Paige said "I've stopped trying to be Prue."

"NO" Barbas yelled as the flames grew high and higher, he disappeared leaving behind nothing more than scorch mark, a few ashes and Paige looked at the shining blade of the athame she had come so close to taking her own life with. She rubbed away the remains of the tears from around her bloodshot eyes.

Piper entered the room with Leo and Phoebe right on her heels. Paige looked up at them from the knife she still held. The shine of the blade sent a shiver down the spines making them and froze in their tracks.

Phoebe slowly stepped forward "Paige, honey, we can talk about this."

Paige looked at them she blinked and tears slid down her cheek because for a little while she had been scared she would never get to see them again "what is there to talk about?" Paige had apparently forgotten she still had the knife in her hand and how it must look.

"Missy Paige, we know it's hard but please talk to us" Piper said hoping her nickname for Paige would remind her that they loved her. Piper walked closer to Paige, she did this slowly as not distress her.

"I don't understand" Paige said confused on why her sisters were acting so strange.

"We know sweetie, but I'm sure we can figure this whole thing out if we just talk" Phoebe spoke now; Leo didn't move or speak since he knew it would be better for Piper and Phoebe to do this since they were much closer being sisters and all.

Paige blinked at them a few times "what the hell is with you two? What's with this sudden urge to talk with me?"

"Baby girl, we are love you, we are just tiring to help?" Phoebe said her voice was creaking a little since she was close to crying. She didn't like to see her little sister in this state, not realizing that the 'state' was actually a misunderstanding.

Paige looked at them still confused, she needed help? what with? Things suddenly become much clear when she looked down seeing the knife she forgot she held. She held it up a little more to look at it, wonder briefly if they thought she was going actually use it now for the reason she had picked it up for by Barbas's urging.

"Paigey please" Piper said pleadingly answering Paige's unspoken question. Paige looked back up at them, a tiny little piece of her want to continue the charade just little bit longer but when she saw their faces she didn't dare. Silent tears had started slid down Phoebe's cheek and Piper's eyes threaten the same.

This caused a few more tears to fell from Paige's own eyes, she shook her head slightly. She smiled back at them, it was a loving smile but at the same time a sad one. Sad for not realizing what her sisters had seen earlier than now and for letting them feel so afraid, hurt and probably helpless.

"You realize that this is a misunderstanding" Paige said and couldn't help but smile another small smile. Her sisters looked at her strangely before Piper broke the silence.

"But the demon said the Barbas..." Piper started but Paige interrupted her.

"Barbas is gone" she motioned to the scorch marks on the floor with her left hand as she out down the athame. The other three looked to where Paige pointed now seeing the burn marks and ash. It wasn't entirely surprising to Paige they hadn't already notice the marks since demon were vanquished up there on an almost daily bases it was more surprising that the whole floor wasn't permanently chard.

Piper and Phoebe ran to Paige and hugged her hard she almost fell over, and Leo beamed thankful the family crisis had been avoided.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em>please tell me what you think<em>


End file.
